Symptoms of Love
by unagi-chen
Summary: The symptoms pointed to the love disease. And Kagura just kept getting sicker and sicker. -Complete-
1. Doctors Diagnosis of the Disease

Symptoms of Love

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

Chapter 1: Doctor's Diagnosis of the Disease

…

It was a small quaint building. Red bricked with open windows and a colorful sign over the door.

To her, it was a palace. A sense of freedom rushed through her body, and she could hardly contain her excitement.

At first, she cautiously stepped forward, but with each step her pace quickened. She pushed open the door with determination and peered inside.

It looked simple enough, a receptionist desk; a few waiting chairs and a bulletin board adorned the area. What was out of place however, were the multitude of colors in the area, the kid's toys that littered the floor, and the big kiddy font style signs hung on the walls. A back wall featured a TV screen that continuously showed a montage of kids having fun.

It was the perfect first impression of Kodomo No Kea Daycare. And Kagura Sohma was excited to be there.

"Hello?" A middle aged female looked up from behind the desk. "Can I help you?" Kagura faced her and bowed low.

"Hello ma'am," She greeted, looking up and giving a short wave. "I'm here for the daycare job?" The female's face brightened.

"Ahh, you must be Sohma-san!" she smiled to Kagura, who nodded. "I am Eiko Hiroaki, the manager here at K.N.K.!" Waving Kagura over, she motioned to a door beyond the desk.

"Are you ready for your first day? We're so excited to have you here, especially since we have a shortage of enthusiast who is willing to spend their day with little kids! You're trainer will be one of our main staff, a great worker here… always enthusiastic and smiling, ready to help… Dai! Kagura Sohma's here!"

"Just a minute!" the voice came from the back. A blonde head stuck out from a closet, and out came a tall stack of boxes.

"Oh dear…" Eiko and Kagura ran over and grabbed some of them, which were stacked in the male's arms.

"Ahh… thanks!" Kagura could finally see his face, and blushed. It had a big smile on it, and he was very handsome. His long blonde hair covered the top of his eyes, which twinkled. The girl's heart immediately started to beat faster.

_What was this feeling?_

"Watsup there!" he flipped his hair out of his forehead and stuck a hand out to Kagura. "I'm Daisuki Tanoshii, but everyone just calls me Dai-kun! Pleasure to meet you!"

Kagura stared down at the hand, unsure of what to do. Her heart continued to beat at an irregular pace, and her hands began to perspire.

_What's happening? _She though frantically, still staring at the male's fingers_. I mean, it's not that hard to just shake his hand! But I'm afraid, what if he feels the sweat? Does he see my red face, my heart practically leaping from my chest? What's going on with me? _

"Uh… it's not gonna bite you," Dai looked at her with exasperation, breaking her thought. Kagura gulped and grasped it firmly. It was warm and soft, and Kagura looked up surprised. It was different then what she had expected.

"Oooookay then, I'll leave you two together!" Eiko chimed in suddenly, and Kagura pulled back in shock. "Dai, show her around okay?" The tall male nodded as their manager walked back to the front.

"Come on, I'll show you around," he motioned for her to follow him, and walked towards the back. Kagura watched him with astonishment. He was very tall and gangly, surpassing her by at least half a head. He wore a sky blue long sleeved polo, with dark blue jeans that complimented his legs. This didn't help her state, as her heart pumped faster.

_His back looks so nice in those…_

"So over here," he pointed to the left, and Kagura tore her eyes away from his back to see another closet, "Is where we keep the toys and other supplies for the kids. Kids aren't allowed to enter it though, keep that in mind. "

"We have two daycare rooms, one for the kids under three, and one for the kids four and up. We have registered nurse for the younger ones, so you and I will be working here!" Pushing open the door on the left, Kagura peered through and gasped, all thoughts of Dai leaving her brain.

The room was brightly colored, ranging many colors. Bright rainbow carpets lined the floor. Kagura saw one side of the room was devoted to a reading area, a big fluffy cushion surrounded by bookshelves stocked with books. On the other side was obviously the play area. Divided between a girl's section and boys, both sections were filled with playthings appropriate for the gender.

"Wow…" Kagura was stunned, smiling at how her dream was coming true. Dai peeked at her face and smiled.

"You excited for the first day?" he grinned, and Kagura's blushed face came back. She turned away and murmured a response. She couldn't face him, he would know something was wrong with her! Dai momentarily frowned, but resumed his happy glance.

"Come on, I'll show you what we do here," Dai walked around the room, pointing out different areas needing special attention. Kagura zoned out however, thinking of all the fun she was going to have. She had prepared extra hard for her job here. She had taken child safety classes, read books on kid's behaviors, even spent a day watching all the young kids on the Sohma estate. She was more then ready, and extremely excited to start working.

_As long as I'm not working with him_, Kagura thought, looking at Dai and blushing, _I'm ready!_

"…and that's that! Don't worry though, if you get lost, just follow me!"

Kagura froze. "W-What?"

"Umm…" Dai bit his lip, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I'm training you, so I'm gonna be working with you today?"

Kagura forced a smile but inside, her heart sank.

Now how was she going to survive here?

…

"Ah Kagura-chan!" the former boar looked up to see Momiji Sohma waving enthusiastically at her. She waved back and walked toward him.

"Ah, Ritchan, Haru Haru, Rin and me are gonna share dinner! Wanna join us?" Kagura nodded, smiling. She was hungry, and would enjoy the company.

"I bought some chocolate in town, we can share it all later," she grinned. Momiji switched to his happy mode.

"Choco- Choco- Chocolate!" he squealed, and Kagura laughed. It was times like this where she just forgot the German-Japanese was a head taller, more muscular, and even mature enough to be her boyfriend. He would always be the cute little bunny boy to her.

"Do I hear chocolate?" The deep voice rang from behind them. The two turned to see Haru and Rin, hand in hand and holding a tray.

"Yay! Kagura-chan is going to join us, and she brought choco- choco- chocolate!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

"Oh? You will join us Kagura-chan?" the timid voice brightened as Ritsu Sohma came up behind them. Momiji startled.

"Ah? Ritchan, you scared me!" Momiji jokingly said. However, Ritsu obviously didn't see it that way.

"_**Noooooooo! I'm soooooooorrrrrrryyyy Moooommmmiiijiiii!"**_ His eyes went wide with fear. Everyone laughed.

"No worries Ritchan!" Momiji patted him on the back. "Come on, we're all here!" He led them into his house where in the kitchen table was set with yummy foods. All of them congregated around it, digging in while chatting, sharing how there days had gone.

Soon the food was all devoured, and the five sat there savoring the chocolates.

"Yum Kagura-chan, these are reeeeeeaallly good!" Momiji exclaimed, eating yet another. Kagura chuckled.

"You got it at the bakery near the daycare, right?" Haru asked. Kagura nodded, popping another in her mouth.

"And how is the daycare job, Kagura-chan?" Ritsu smiled, taking a sip of tea. "You said it was fun, last time we met right?" Kagura nodded again, swallowing the chocolate.

"It definitely is, I love the kids," Kagura grinned. "It doesn't feel like a job, with all the fun, I'm having!" Everyone nodded. They saw how much happier she was since starting to work.

"Have you made any new friends there?" Rin leaned forward and asked. She had made a bigger effort to reconcile with most of the Sohma, especially Kagura as they had the most in common.

"Ahhh, well the kids are fun to play with!" Kagura looked brightly, but Haru intervened in her explanation.

"Other then the kids," Haru gave a sly smile that hinted at a secret agenda, "Any of the other workers- Ahh… there is…" He nodded, satisfied at Kagura's bright pink face.

"Oooo… Kagura-chan! Who is it? Who is it?" Momiji leaned in closer, eyes wide.

"Wh-Wha?" Kagura stuttered, her face turning from light pink to bright red. "I d-don't k-know, I-I mean, m-my heart s-starts beating f-f-faster when I s-see him, and I start b-blushing like t-this, plus I c-can't stop t-thinking abo-"

"Kagura-chan, you're in love!" Ritsu exclaimed, too excited to see the others look at his sudden outburst. It was unlike Ritsu to do such.

However, Kagura did not notice such. Her eyes widened at Ritsu's bold statement.

"**N-Noo!" Of c-course not**!" She blushed harder, further disproving her desperate plea. Momiji and Ritsu watched her with wide eyes, waiting for more details, as Rin and Haru exchanged glances. Kagura bit her lip, scared at this confrontation.

"I don't think its love!" Kagura pleaded firmly. "I think I was just nervous working with a male, you know, the curse didn't really let us interact with outsiders…" The others nodded in agreement. Being fellow members meant they understood her words.

Haru wasn't buying it though. "But it's been a few months since you started, shouldn't you be getting over it by now?"

"And what about other guys at your workplace? Do you feel the same around them?" Momiji caught on. Kagura froze. It was true. Even after a few months, she had gotten used to the other males at the daycare, yet the same symptoms occured only around Dai.

The first day wasn't so bad. Kagura just watched Dai from the corner of her eye, while interacting with the kids. It had been as much fun as she had expected. The kids were cute, adorable, hilarious and… adorable!

However, while Dai had the same qualities, Kagura hadn't been able to fell the same to him. She only mumbled responses, barely looked at him, and definitely didn't touch him for the rest of the day. She felt bad while looking at his hurt looks, but even that wasn't enough for her to work up enough courage. She was scared of what curse he could place on her with a simple look.

Was this really what it meant to be in love? Kagura never knew enough about the subject, going to all girls' schools since the beginning, and not being around males except the zodiac. Her only ever love relationship was with Kyo, and even there it was always just pity.

"It's like the shojo's you keep in your room Kagura," Rin sighed, refilling her cup with juice. "The girl falls in love at first sight. Her heart beats more, her cheeks fill with blush, and from then on, the guy is always on her mind!"

"But those stories aren't real!" Kagura protested. Rin just let out a small grin and looked at Haru.

"Some of them can come true," Rin said softly. "Kagura, what exactly about this man do you notice the most?"

She had noticed Dai's happiness, his encouraging spirit, and his friendly demeanor. All the kids adored him. All the staff cherished him. And all the local girls stood outside Kodomo every end of the workday, hoping to catch a glimpse (and possibly, a date).

"Well, he's kind, funny, friendly…" Kagura trailed off, her mind racing through all them memories of the past month.

"Handsome…" she blushed. She remembered the first day at Kodomo and her first impression of him.

"I think she's fallen head over heels," Momiji joked, but Kagura did not deny it this time. Her mind went through this new information, trying to sort it. It all started to make sense, just like her favorite romance mangas. The "symptoms" pointed to the love disease. And Kagura just kept getting sicker and sicker.

Maybe that wasn't the best analogy. But still…

"Maybe I am in love," she finally said, gaining her confidence back. "But what does that mean? If love is really like shojo, then he has to like me back right? That isn't true!"

"How do you know that?" Haru intervened. "He's still stuck to you, even after a month of your weirdness."

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" Kagura nearly shouted. "I mean, it could be just to be nice, you know!"

"But how does he act around you?" Ritsu smiled kindly at his friend, hoping to help in her dilemma. Kagura thought for a bit, reminiscing the past months.

He had been kind and caring, like he was to all the workers. Yet… he had always paid special attention to her. At first she had thought it was because she was his "charge", but he trained a few more newbie's as well, most often females who were as infatuated as she was. However, he didn't treat them the same way he did to her. What did that mean? Was his extra attention on her because he in return had feelings for her?

"Here's what you should do, Kagura," Rin sudden soft voice grabbed everyone's attention.

"Take control Kagura. Ask him on a date and see if he agrees. If he does, use the date to get to know him more. Every relationship starts from the simplest, a friendship."

"B-But shouldn't t-the guy do t-that?" Kagura stuttered. Haru shrugged.

"He's probably too shy or something," he started, looking encouragingly at Kagura. He knew that Kagura had never experienced love before, and wanted her to get the most out of her first time.

"What if he's not? What if really he doesn't like me?" Kagura cried out, biting her lip in anxiety. Everyone smiled at her cuteness.

"Then we'll beat him up," Momiji answered simply, Haru and even Ritsu nodding agreement. Kagura sat in silence at this, pondering the mere idea.

"I can't," she announced, but Rin cut her off.

"You're a strong independent woman Kagura," Rin smiled softly at Kagura. She fully wanted to help her fellow family member. "You survived the curse with your head high and a bright smile on your face."

"If anyone could do this, it would be you, Kagura. So go for it."

…

Prize for Willandtherabbit from DeviantART. Wanted some Kagura oneshot, FTW Kagura!

Second part tomorrow or next day, as long as I remember. ^.^

I have a lot of prizes I need to write, so expect a few more stories over the next few weeks.

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


	2. Cured With a Kiss

Symptoms of Love

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

Chapter 2: Cured With a Kiss

…

"Hey Kagura-san?" His voice broke into her thinking, and she blinked. Looking up, she saw Dai smiling down on her.

"You okay? I think you sort of dozed out." He patted her on the back. However, the mere contact sent a blush to her cheeks.

"I-I'm f-fine," Stuttering, she picked up some more books off the floor and stacked them back in the bookcase.

"Umm… okay?" Dai looked curiously at her, but shrugged and threw some toys into the play box. Kagura continued to stack. The memory of last nights dinner talk was still fresh in her mind, and she had wondered the whole day if she should approach the idea.

"Uh… Dai?"

"Yes?"

His sudden eagerness and attention to Kagura shocked the female. Was what her family thought of Dai actually true?

"Umm… I was wondering…" Kagura trailed off. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. Was it really worth the rejection?

"_You're a strong independent woman Kagura. You survived the curse with your head high and a bright smile on your face. If anyone could do this, it would be you, Kagura. So go for it."_

"Doyouwanttogotodinnerwithme?"

The words blurted out of Kagura before she could realize what she had said. Blushing, she pointed her head down on the ground, completely missing Dai's bright smile spread wider on his face.

"You don't have to answer or anything I mean I just though it would be a nice way to thank you for helping me out this time and I know of this nice restaurant near this place and I was thinking it would be a great way to also get to know you more but you don't have to if your busy or someth-"

"I'd love too!" Kagura looked up, surprised. Dai had turned around, but Kagura could literally feel happiness erupting from him. He turned, slightly more composed but still smiling wider then she had ever seen before.

"Meet you there at 8?" She stood stunned at this change of events, but her face broke into a grin as well.

"Sure."

…

"Wow, there's a lot of choices," Dai lamented happily, pouring over the fancy menu. Kagura, who had been to this restaurant many times, sat there and watched him nervously instead.

"What do you recommend?" he looked up, smiling widely at her. She gulped but forced a grin in return.

"I love the salmon and steak here, how about we both get one and share?" she answered, pointing to both dishes. Dai nodded happily.

"Great idea!" He closed the menu and smiled at Kagura. And kept smiling. Both of them sat there grinning at the other, neither willing to start any conversation.

_Ah, this was a bad idea, a bad idea, such a bad idea!_ Kagura mentally cursed herself, biting her lip out of anxiety. Dai looked at her concerned, so she returned to her fake smile.

"So…" Pause. An awkward silence filled the air. Dai took a big gulp of water, and Kagura fiddled with her glass. It was definitely uncomfortable for the both of them.

_What should I say? What should I do?_ Kagura wondered frantically. It was her first time ever on a date, and she was at a lost of any etiquette that came along with such.

"Why did you start working at the daycare?" the question popped out with no though, yet Kagura sighed of relief. She often heard first questions could get embarrassing and was glad hers didn't turn that way.

"Oh!" Dai seemed surprised yet please. "It's just actually pretty interesting. I was just out of college when…"

Kagura zoned out here, instead focusing her attention at Dai's face instead. His blonde hair framed it perfectly, falling gently on the sides and illuminating his tan skin. His pink lips were opened as he shared his story, and Kagura could see two rows of perfect white teeth. His light brown eyes flashed animatedly as he excitedly talked on.

_He was more then handsome; he's drop dead gorgeous,_ Kagura smiled with a dazed look in her eyes. He literally blinded her, being the near perfect person he was.

"…so then I agreed to it, and that's how I got there!" He finished with great enthusiasm, causing Kagura to giggle. Dai was pleased at this.

"I have a question for you though," Dai stilled smiled, but his tone turned serious. "It's a bit awkward though… but…" he rubbed his neck uncomfortably, and Kagura leaned in to hear.

"Why are you so awkward with guys?" he finally spilled, refusing to meet Kagura's eyes when he did. Kagura blushed hard.

_He noticed!_ She realized, her eyes wide in embarrassment. _Was I that obvious? They must all think I'm weird for being so awkward!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, you didn't have to answer that if you feel uncomfortable by it," Dai's eyes were in shock, thinking Kagura was angry with him for asking such a question. "I mean I was just curious tha-"

"It's okay, It's okay," Kagura smiled genuinely. This would be the perfect opportunity to clear up all mistakes, at least with Dai. "It's just… all my life I've been… sheltered. I went to an all-female school, and I wasn't allowed to see any boys. The only males I really ever interacted with were other zo- Sohma's." Catching her mistakes, she ended with a discomforting smile.

"Oh! Well that explains a lot!" Dai's returned with a cheesy grin. "I mean, I though… I though you didn't like me, that's all…" Kagura gasped. That was far from the truth!

"What! No!" Kagura semi-shouted, "I mean, you're one of the nicest guys I ever meet, and so kind with the kids and other workers plus you have a real nice smile that always-"

"You're cute when you worry," Dai's sudden outburst stopped Kagura in her tracks. He chuckled, his face flustered. "I mean, you're cute all the time."

"What?" Kagura wasn't sure what to make of this statement. However, before she could inquire further, a new voice broke in.

"Welcome! I'm your waiter for tonight! I'd also like to tell you of our new couple speciality! It's made of-"

"What?" Now both Dai and Kagura's attention was on the waiter. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh… sorry? You guys are a couple right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"No."

Both of them froze.

"Yeah… I'll be back…" the server made his quick escape, leaving the two too continue staring at each other.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" Dai gritted his teeth staring hard at his plate. "I mean, I was going to ask you if... you know…if you… Hey!" At that moment, Kagura dashed from her seat and charged to the door. She couldn't do this anymore; she didn't know what to do!

All of her fellow friends preparations couldn't have readied her for this. This whole date was such a bad idea, how was she going to face Dai the next day?

_Dai did like me!_ Kagura though frantically, _But I don't know how to handle a boyfriend! I don't want him to get angry with me for being a horrible girlfr- __**WAIT**__. We aren't even dating! I mean, I don't know what to do, I never had a boy tell me his feelings, I can't respond to that!_

"Kagura, wait!" Kagura froze, unbelieving whose voice had called out to her. Dai ran up to her, grabbing her by her shoulder.

"Dai-san, I-I don't k-know what t-to say," she stuttered. "I-I'm s-sor-"

"Kagura, I don't care if you really don't think I'm your boyfriend," Dai cut in, his face firm. "I don't care if you aren't looking for a relationship, or anything like it. I have to tell you something, something important." Kagura looked up slowly, her face still red. The male grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes, his face intent on his action.

"I love you Kagura. Ever since you walked through that door your first day, and helped me carry supplies in. I love your great chemistry with the kids, but your awkwardness with the workers. I love how you walk in each day with a bright smile on your face, and you leave each day with the same grin plastered there.

I want to know more about you Kagura. I want to know what you like and dislike, what makes you happy and sad. I want to know about your past, and plans for the future. I want to know what you do so that you're happy every morning, and keep that way for the rest of the day.

I love you Kagura. You're the bright sun that shines so much light in my world. I just…" his face went red, suddenly realizing the weight of his monologue. "I just wanted you to know that…" his voice trailed off, as he looked down in embarrassment. She was still frozen, taking in everything the male just confessed to her.

"I like you too," Dai's face rose suddenly, "I did since I first saw you at the daycare. You're so cute, plus great with kids. I had a crush on you since." Kagura looked down so he couldn't see her reddening face.

"The thing is though… I don't know if I can act like a g-girlf-friend to you. I was so awkward with you, and I've never done this with anyone. I want to change, so I can act appropriately but I don- mmphf!"

Kagura's mouth was met with Dai's sweet lips, as Dai pressed a kiss to her. Kagura's eyes widened for a while, before closing in sensual pleasure.

This was her first kiss ever. She had always seen them in the movies and manga, but to actually live one… it was different from what she expected. It was not passionate, but not just a small peck. It was sweet and cute, but with a promise for more.

Dai pulled away, breaking the moment, Kagura looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Unfortunately, nothing she ever read or watched could prepare her for this moment, the awkwardness after the first kiss.

"Umm…" Clearly Dai was also feeling the same, scratching his neck and blushing like a tomato. Neither of them moved, both wondering what to do next.

"T-Thank you very much for the kiss!" Kagura shouted suddenly, bowing low to conceal her blushing face.

_Why did I do that? Idiot, that's probably not the best move!_ Kagura though furiously, refusing to look back up.

"Hehe… no problem?" Dai chuckled. "You're so cute…" This forced Kagura back up.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she just about shouted. "I probably embarrassed both me and you _thousands_ of times today, not to mention I practically turned you down when you proposed to be my boyfriend even though I really wanted too, and you call me cute? How dare you!" Kagura huffed and stormed up to him, landing a giant smack on his arm. He didn't budge, but just smiled down at her even wider.

"That's what makes you so cute to me," He started. When Kagura started to protest, he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Didn't you hear me? I love your quirkiness, your awkwardness, even your stubbornness! That's what makes you you, and that's what I love about you."

Kagura blushed harder, yet her body filled with hope. Even after all her complaints, flaws and ager lashing out at him, he still stood there with a smile, calling her cute. If anything, this made her fall even more in love.

Dai smirked, a mischievous grin crossing his face as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Repeat what you said."

"The whole thing?" Kagura asked in disbelief. She couldn't remember the first sentence, much less any other parts of it.

"Nah, just the part that you wanted to be with me,"

"Well, I don't think it'll work I mean-"

Dai placed his finger to Kagura's lips again, quieting her. "I don't take no for an answer."

Kagura stood in shock. It was so bold yet…

To hell with it. She smiled, her mind made up. All worries disappeared.

"Then maybe I'm willing to try too." Her cockiness showed through. Dai's face broke into his infamous million-dollar smile.

The two walked back to the restaurant, hand in hand, both with wide grins upon their faces. She wasn't sure about what would happen next, but one thing was clear.

Sometimes, the love disease isn't so bad to catch.

...

Yeah, it's late...

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


End file.
